Off to College
by halfdemon-gurl15
Summary: Jimmy is 14 years old and just starting high school. The fighting between Him and Cindy is getting worse and worse by the day, what will Cindy do when Jimmy is offered the chance to skip high school and go straight to 1 of the Ivy League Schools...and he
1. An unfortunate bus ride

_Title: Off to College_

_Summary: Jimmy is 14 years old and just starting high school. The fighting between Him and Cindy is getting worse and worse by the day, what will Cindy do when Jimmy is offered the chance to skip high school and go straight to 1 of the Ivy League Schools...and he excepts? R/R Please!!!_

_A/N Hello!!! I decided to start this fic because well...I dunno it just came to me, well anyway, I know it may be slow at first but please stick with me, and please review!!!!_

**_Chapter 1: _**

**_An Unfortunate Bus Ride and The First Day of School_**

"Bye Mom I'll see you this afternoon!" Jimmy yelled as he was about to leave the house.

"Hold on a second Jimmy!" His mother yelled back from the other room.

"Mom! I'm going to miss the bus!"

"I'm coming!" His Mom appeared in front of him seconds later with a paper bag. She handed it to him as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"My little man is growing up so fast, to think just the other day..."

"Mom, I'd love to hear stories about when I was a kid but I have to go! I can't miss the bus my first day!"

"Ok sweetie, bye now have a good first day!" She kissed him once more on the cheek as his Hugh came into the living room from the kitchen.

"See you later Jimbo, have a good day." His Dad said waving good bye as he got back to polishing his wooden duck collection.

"Thanks Dad, bye!" And with that last good bye he opened the front door and began walking down the paved stairs in front of his house.

* * *

"Jimmy? You look so...so..." A teenaged girl stood at the bus stop staring at the now approaching Jimmy Neutron.

"Handsome? Charming?" He asked with a small grin plastered on his face.

"Not the words I was looking for, actually I was thinking more along the lines of nerdier than ever."

She said trying to hide the fact that that _was _along the lines of what she was thinking. Jimmy had grown since last she saw him, considering she hadn't seen him all summer...

Jimmy had gotten rid of his 'oh so Jimmy' Acorn looking hairdo, giving it up for a more shaggy, choppy haircut, that made his head look more proportionate to his body. He had also grown a bit to, now being at least 3 inches taller than Cindy.

"Vortex, Nerdier isn't even a word." Jimmy said rolling his eyes. "You really should try to hide your inferior intellect."

"Why you...how dare you...Nerd-tron! You make me so mad!"

"Likewise." Jimmy said curtly. Just then the bus pulled up and both of them boarded not looking at each other. But to their unfortunate luck, there was but only a single seat left on the entire bus.

Cindy sat down first and sat on the outside so Jimmy couldn't sit down.

"Oh, come on Cindy...grow up, there aren't any seats left so just move over."

"What do you say? She asked as the bus driver started back onto the road not realizing there was someone still standing. Jimmy Sighed.

"Please?" He said more as a question.

"Nope, try again." Cindy said, a smug look on her face.

"Damn it Cindy what do you want from me?" Just then the bus hit a bump in the road, throwing Jimmy to the ground. Everyone on the bus now watching the arguing teens started laughing.

"Jimmy, are you ok?" Cindy asked him as he tried to stand up. But as he did, the bus lurched to one side sending him flying into her. His head hit the window as he fell on top of Cindy.

"Neutron! Get off me!" She screamed as she threw him back on to the floor and off of her.

But there was one thing she didn't notice as she did.

"Jimmy? Jimmy!? JIMMY!?" His head bled slowly down the side of his face where he cut it open on the screw of the bus window, his eyes were shut and he wasn't moving.

"Oh no! what have I done!?" Cindy whispered as the other students on the bus started to glare at her.

"Hey Cindy...baby...What's shaken' hot stuff? heh heh heh." He said as he opened his eyes and sat up. Before Cindy got mad she realized he was crossing his eyes and must have been delirious. She helped him up and sat him up next to her.

"Jimmy, are you ok?" He didn't answer her, just stared at her with his eyes half closed and a stupid grin on his face.

"Snap out of it Neutron." Though her voice showed irritation, she was truly worried about him.

"Cindy, Is that you?"

"Yes, It's me Jimmy..."

"I haven't seen you in such a long time Vortex...I've missed you..." He said, his words slurring, almost as if he were drunk.

"Uh...okaaaay..."

"Cindy, I l lo...I don't feel so well..." He said groggily

His head felt like it was spinning and the motion on the bus was making it worse.

Before Cindy knew what to do, Jimmy had passed out right into her chest. She blushed profusely as she moved him carefully down so that his head was lying in her lap.

Without disturbing him, she got out of her back pack, an alcohol swab and a Band-Aid to fix the cut on his head. Her time in Buttercup girls had taught her to always be prepared for anything.

By now, many of the students on the bus were either watching this all unfold, or had gotten back to their own conversations.

As they rode on toward school, Cindy couldn't help but notice, just how Jimmy had grown up over the summer, with his new hair cut and his now present height that he had never had before, he almost looked...hot.

'What am I thinking, Neutron isn't, hot...he's Neutron! For Cripes sake!' But as she looked around, she realized, there were more girls than boys watching them, and they all had an all too familiar look in their eyes...

* * *

Jimmy blinked his eyes slowly. At first he thought that he had died and gone to heaven. For the first thing he saw was a pair of beautiful emerald eyes staring back down at him, with golden locks of hair streaming down a perfectly symmetrical face, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

He soon realized it was Cindy Vortex staring down at him. He sat up quickly bumping heads with her.

"Neutron, so, you're awake, feel any better?" Jimmy looked at her strangely as he sat up, and turned his back to the bus seat, but still facing her. The kindness in her voice had caught him slightly off guard.

"Yea, I'm fine...wha-what happened, why do I feel like someone hit me in the head with a 10 pound block of titanium?" The pain of the place he had bumped his head finally came back to him.

"You bumped your head on the window, I'm sorry Jimmy, it's my fault for not letting you sit down."

Jimmy looked at her genuine expression and smiled at her.

"It's ok, it wasn't all your fault, I'm just a little clumsy." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

The bus slowed to a stop in front of the school.

"What a long bus ride, it must have been an hour and a half long!" Cindy said as they got off the bus.

"Better get used to it, we gotta ride the bus every morning."

"Hey Carl." Jimmy said as he approached him.

"Jim? Is that you?"

"Oh, yea I guess I look a bit different huh?" Jimmy began walking with Carl, and was about to tell Cindy he'd see her later, when he realized she had gone off with Libby sometime earlier. It hurt him slightly, but he didn't show it.

"Hey Carl, who's you new friend...Jimmy?" Sheen had his mouth wide open as he circled Jimmy.

"The world ending! Jimmy's gone to the dark side!" Jimmy looked at Sheen blankly.

"I haven't gone to the dark side, I just got my hair cut, that's all." After Sheen calmed down, the three friends walked down the halls and began to catch up, considering they hadn't seen each other all summer.

Carl had gone to California with his parents, while Sheen went to an Ultra Lord Convention in Japan, that his parents got him tickets to go for his 8th grade graduation. Jimmy had stayed home.

All 3 of them went to the office to get their schedules.

Jimmy had Physics 6, Calculus, Chemistry 8, English 1, Phys. Ed., Latin 5., and U.S. and Retroville History

Carl had English 1, Phys. Ed., Earth Science, Pre-Algebra, U.S. and Retroville history, Photography, and Spanish 1.

While Sheen had all the same classes as Carl except instead of Photography he had Art class.

"Whoa Jim, your schedule looks tuff." Carl said looking over it.

"Actually Carl, I requested for much harder classes, but this school doesn't offer anything more advanced." Jimmy sighed.

"Well at least we have a few classes together right?" Carl asked.

"Not sure, you see, just because he are taking some of the same classes, doesn't necessarily mean that we'll have them during the same blocks." Jimmy said knowledgeably

"But we do all have homeroom together!" He said when he saw Carl's expression

* * *

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen took their assigned seats in the front of the classroom. They talked and laughed, realizing how weird it had been not seeing each other for so long.

Right before the bell rang, Cindy and Libby walked and took their seats, Cindy beside Jimmy and Libby beside her.  
"Hey Sheen! Carl, Jimmy." Libby said smiling broadly at Sheen, him smiling back at her.

"Did I miss something?" Jimmy leaned over and asked Cindy, but all she was able to offer was a shrug.

**_Would Jimmy Neutron please report to the office, Jimmy Neutron to the office. _**

Jimmy looked up at the Speaker on the wall.

'weird, I don't remember doing anything wrong, and it's only the first day...'

The teacher gave Jimmy a pass and he left.

'I wonder what's up with him?' Cindy thought to herself, not having any clue that this one trip to the office could change both their lives forever.

* * *

A/N ok, Chappie one finished! I'm so proud, it's really long! But any way, if you would like to know what happens next then you gotta review! So...Review Review Review!!!


	2. Harsh Words and Some Friendly Advice

_A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! I am so glad you liked it!!! Well Here's the next chapter!!!_

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Harsh Words_**

**_and Some Friendly Advice_**

**__**

The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. Cindy and Libby walked to their next class together, since they were lucky enough to have English class together.

"He asked me if I wanted to go see the New Ultra Lord Movie with him, I mean I don't really want to see _that _movie, but it would be nice to go out with him to see a movie so I said that I'd think about it. What should I do girl? Cindy? Earth to Cindy! Haven't you been listening to me?!" Libby yelled waving her hand in front of Cindy's face.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry Libby...what did you say?" Cindy asked dazedly coming out of her trance.

"Argh! Girl! What is with you today? You've been spacey ever since...Jimmy..." Libby paused from her ranting. A small glint came to her eye and she grinned slyly.

"You're thinkin' 'bout Jimmy aren't you?" Cindy's eyes grew wide. He face being he same color as the pink tanktop she was wearing.

"Wh-what I don't know what you're talking about Libby, why would I be thinking about Nerd-tron?" They walked into the classroom and took their seats.

"Because girl, anyone with _eyes_ could see that you _like_ him!" Libby said in an all-knowing tone.

"WHAT?!" Cindy's face turned a new darker shade of red, as she groped for the words that weren't coming out of her opened mouth.

"I...I...I don't like him! I hate that stupid Nerd-tron!" Cindy's eyes were alit with fear from anyone hearing Libby's words.

Libby's eyes widened as someone walked into the room and stood slightly behind Cindy. Almost as if he were going to surprise her.

"Uh...Cindy..."

"He's so annoying!!" She continued without paying attention to her.

"Uh...Cindy..."

"How could anyone like a nerdy, self-absorbed genius, butt-head, show offy jerk like him!"

The boy behind her was looking at the back of her head with a furrowed brow, not sure of what was going on.

"Ciiiindy..." Libby said in a stressed out whisper, as she looked up at the boy behind her.

"If I never see Jimmy Neutron ever again it would be too soon! I **_HATE_** Him! I wish he's just GO AWAY **_FOREVER_**!"

He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. He looked at the blonde head before him as his eyes involuntarily watered, just ready to break lose a stream of tears, but he wouldn't cry in front of everyone, he had to get out of there, but for some reason he couldn't move his feet.

Libby just shook her head and pointed behind her best friend. The bell began to chime as she furrowed her eye brows in confusion and looked behind her.

It was Jimmy.

He stood there, unable to move from that very spot. He felt that if he were to move his whole body would just spontaneously combust, though he knew it was scientifically impossible for someone to burn from the inside out. Though his heart was burning slowly, creating a black hole where it had once been.

"Jimmy I..." Cindy started slowly at the expression on his face, she could see he was hurt. His face contorted and he quickly looked away, trying to keep his emotions in check. He took from his pocket a pair of sunglasses that he quickly slipped on and looked back up at her.

"Aren't you lucky, you're going to get your wish." he said quietly, his hair shadowing his face from veiw. He turned away from her and stalked out of the classroom, just in time to run into the teacher.

"Where do you think you are going young man, get back into the classroom." She said as he kept walking down the hallway. He turned around slowly to look at her.

"I'm going to the clinic." He said quietly. The woman looked him over.

"You don't look sick to me, get into the classroom."

Jimmy casually walked back to the woman and shut the classroom door so that they were out in the hallway and no one could hear what was being said.

He put his glasses a top his head so that he could look her in the eyes.

"I've never felt worse in my entire life, I am going to the Clinic, Ms. Roanoke, I don't know if you recognize me, but I believe I saved your Dog Shelly, just last year." Ms. Roanoke looked at him oddly, but it hit her like a bullet train on an express route to Kyoto.

"Jimmy Neutron, I didn't recognize you with your hair...what's the matter?" She looked at the depressed look on his face.

"I'm just sick, can I go to the clinic please?" Ms. Roanoke nodded, feeling she owed the boy something for saving her dog, and after all...he was her nephew.

"I have to write you a pass though." She said and she walked back into the room and got a pad of passes and wrote him one.

"Thanks Aunt Lynn."

She nodded slowly as Jimmy walked down the hallway, his head down, and tears splashing the linoleum floor.

She stepped back into the classroom slowly, and began the English lesson.

"_Aren't you lucky, you're going to get your wish_." What had he meant?

Cindy couldn't concentrate at all on the lesson, all she could do was think about how sad Jimmy looked, and what he had said...

"_Aren't you lucky, you're going to get your wish_." She couldn't figure out why he would say that, what had she said that that would have made sense?

"_If I never see Jimmy Neutron ever again it would be too soon! I **HATE** Him! I wish he's just GO AWAY **FOREVER**!"_

It hit her harder than a ton of bricks, sending her flying into a concrete wall. She flinched as she remembered her own words. She couldn't help but think he was going to do something bad, the worst that someone could do...she couldn't help but think...

"Ms. Roanoke...**_Cough_** I feel...**_Cough_** Sick...Can I go _**Cough**_ to the Clinic **_Cough_** ?" Lynn couldn't help but notice the over exaggerated coughing, and wondered if it had anything to do with Jimmy, and in that way, wrote her a pass and motioned for her to come to the front. Ms. Roanoke held out the pass but before Cindy could grab it she whispered... 'Just remember, sometimes he can be hard headed so if he won't listen to you or talk to you, just be patient.'

Cindy looked at her oddly for a moment, but then somehow she saw a resemblance between their teacher and Jimmy, her eyes were blue like his and her hair was the same color.

'Naw couldn't be...' She thought as she turned and walked slowly out of the classroom. '...or could it?'

Cindy got to the Clinic, but Jimmy was no longer there, he had gone home, without even stopping by the Clinic.

After explaining to the Nurse that she was going to throw up, she ran out of the room and down the hall, right out the front doors of the building.

'I hope I'm not to late...what if he never knows...that even though I tease and torment him...I...Love him.' The thought stopped her in her tracks but only for a second as she began to race down the street once again.

_A/N What did you all think? Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated but I haven't had time with school and all, actually I still don't have time because I'm secretly typing this up at night! It's already 11:00 at night on a school night and I have to get up at 4:30 tomorrow to get ready for school so I'm turning in for the night!_


	3. Harvard, Princeton, Dartmouth, Yale, Bro...

_**A/N Hey All! OMG! I am so happy! So many reviews! I actually didn't expect so many, so I am really excited, please keep 'em comin, they inspire me to continue! Ok so I'll shut up and let you read the next chapter :) **_

**_Chapter 3: _**

_**Harvard, Princeton, Dartmouth, Yale, Brown, Columbia, Cornell, or Penn State? **_

Jimmy entered his house and sighed. Cindy's words had truly hit close to home. He hadn't decided what he was going to do about the principal's proposal, but since she was the only thing holding him back, he suddenly felt he knew the answer to his decision, though he really didn't want to admit it.

He trudged to up the stairs and to his room. It had changed a bit since he was 10 years old, instead of having a planetary mobile hanging from his ceiling, there was now an intricate model of the solor system 2K5 Jim-Car-She, a galaxy only decovered by the boy genius and his friends Sheen and Carl. He had long gotten a new bed spread, he now had a black comforter with an atom symbol in red stitched on it.

His wardrobe hadn't changed much, though he had a number of different clothes, his favorite was a pair of worn out blue jeans and a plain red T-shirt.

As he sat down in front of his computer and began typing, a metalic dog came up beside him and nudged at his hand.

"Hey Goddard, I brought something for ya." He said lovingly getting an aluminum can out of his bag. Goddard barked happily as he took the treat and swalloed it whole. Jimmy's lips curved into a small grin as he handed Goddard a few screws and bolts.

"You can give those to Cynthia." He said with a wink.

Goddard barked merrily and was off on his way out of Jimmy's room to find his metal canine girl-friend.

'I guess it's a good thing I finally got around to making Goddard a poodle, I don't know what he would have done without her.' Jimmy thought to himself, a small chuckle escaping his throat.

But as soon as the happy fuzzy feeling of thinking of his canine companion and his girl friend came, it left leaving what felt like to Jimmy as a pit in the middle of his stomach as he remembered the reason he had name her _Cyn_thia. He remembered arguing about it, telling her that it had nothing to do with her and that it was just a coincidence

"Cindy…" He said aloud as tears began to creep to his eyes. H quickly wiped them away but got up and went to the window to get some fresh air.

* * *

Cindy sprinted towards Jimmy's house. Her heart pounded harshly in her chest as she reached his front door and banged on it fiercely.

No answer. Her eyes grew fearful as she tried the door, it was unlocked. She let herself in and ran up the step to Jimmy's room, where she found him.

"Jimmy, it doesn't have to be this way!"

Jimmy, not even knowing Cindy was behind him jumped causing himself to bang his head into the window. He pulled himself back through the window and rubbed his head.

"Cindy? What are you doing here?"

Cindy looked at Jimmy's face and it looked like he had been crying; now she was sure he was going to kill himself.

"Jimmy, I really don't want you to die, please don't kill yourself!"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't going to…" He stopped short of himself and analyzed the situation, realizing how she came up with this solution from his statement that he was going to leave.

"You've got it wrong Cindy, I meant that I was going away, so you can stop worrying and leave now."

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

Cindy sighed; she really didn't feel like dealing with him today. "Fine I'll just leave then."

"Who's stopping you?" Jimmy turned back to the window.

On her way out she saw the computer screen

It was a search engine page, the search was 'Ivy League Colleges' and the first link listed below:

_Harvard, Princeton, Dartmouth, Yale, Brown, Columbia, Cornell, or Penn State_

Cindy looked down on his desk. There was a packet of papers lying there. The papers were all applications for colleges…more specifically, those same 8 colleges. But as she looked at them closer she realized, they weren't applications…they were request forms, all the colleges wanted him.

"Cindy? What are you still doing here?" Jimmy asked not turning from the window.

"You're going to College Nerd-tron?" She said ignoring his question.

"Wha? How did you know…_Hey_, are you over there reading _**m**y_ stuff?"

"I…I'm sorry for going through your things. You'll do great in college, Jimmy…Good Luck." She turned away from him. Jimmy's eyes softened at the tone of her voice, he could hear the hint of sadness, her head was hung as she slowly shuffled from his room.

"Cindy I…"

"Save it Neutron, sorry I bothered you, I'm even sorry for what I said before…but I gotta go, I guess I'll see ya around…or maybe I won't, I guess it just doesn't matter really." She said and left his room shutting the door behind her. Tears slowly started forming in her eyes and quietly fell from them as she walked slowly down the stairs. She looked behind her before opening the door and leaving through it, shutting it behind her.

"Damn it everything was going fine, why did this have to happen?" Jimmy yelled after he heard the front door shut. "Why'd I even have to be called down to the office today?" He asked the walls thinking back to his meeting with the principal.

"Um…Hi, I'm James Neutron and uh, I was called to the…"

"Third office, on the right." A brunette woman said not looking up from her paper work while pointing down the hall.

"Uh, thanks…"Jimmy walked down the hallway to where the woman had said. The door was open. He knocked quietly, getting the signal from a man inside that it was alright to enter.

"Sit down, Timmy." The man said from behind a desk, his chair facing the other direction. As Jimmy sat down the man spun his chair around swiftly.

"It's uh, Jimmy."

"Well Anyway Johnny, You're a bright boy, actually the smartest young man this school has ever come across, so intelligent that you actually applied for classes we don't offer here." Mr. Parker (As it said on the gold plate on his desk) said now looking Jimmy in the eye.

"What's your point? And my name is Jimmy."

"Well Bobby, it's come to my attention that all 8 Ivy League schools, and many other very fine schools, want you to come to their school."

"And I don't mean after high school, they want you now, or as soon as they can have you."

"My name is Jimmy! Wait…what did you say?"

"I said, every college in the nation, wants you."

**_A/N Well hello all! I guess it's been a while since I've updated this, sorry bout that, well Please review! _**

_**Review and make an author smile! **_


End file.
